


Там, где луна за плечом горы...

by Humano_Xama



Category: Original Work
Genre: Balkan - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Montenegro, Risen Dead, Yugoslav Wars, Zombie, vampire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humano_Xama/pseuds/Humano_Xama
Summary: Современная балканская сказка о восставшем покойнике, о вампире и о том, почему письма из Черногории всегда приходят мятыми и грязными.





	Там, где луна за плечом горы...

Солнце краснело и спускалось все ниже и ниже к морю. Прежде чем коснуться засыпающей воды, оно облило розовым сиянием склоны гор, обступивших бухту. Ненад выглянул из убежища и успел увидеть, как светило кануло за морской горизонт. Залив на мгновение вспыхнул сиреневым, а потом вода и воздух над ним стали одинакового жемчужно-серого оттенка, и издали невозможно было понять, где море, а где небо.  
Начиналась ночь. Темнело в горах стремительно, и наступила пора наконец выйти из укрытия.  
– Милан! – позвал Ненад, осторожно выбравшись из пещеры. У входа рос колючий кустарник, намертво переплетенный плющом. Ненад каждый раз сильно рисковал, проползая в едва заметную брешь в природной живой изгороди. Колючки располосовывали его и без того рассыпающуюся на нитки одежду и истлевшую кожу. Однако кусты надежно защищали дневное убежище Ненада, и можно было пойти на риск ущерба своему непрочному телу.  
– Милан! – повторил он еще раз, глядя вниз по склону в густую синюю темноту. Говорил Ненад крайне неразборчиво. Замедленное хриплое бормотание под глухой скрип заедавшей челюсти мог понять только его друг, с восприимчивостью к звукам, как у летучей мыши. Но Ненад уже много лет и не разговаривал ни с кем, кроме Милана.  
Ответа не было.  
Ненад осторожно стал перебираться по россыпи валунов, спускаясь к выступавшему ярусу скалы под ним. Горы отдавали тепло, набранное ими за знойные летние месяцы. Камни грели ладони Ненада. Это было единственное, что до сих пор ощущали его пальцы, уже давно бесчувственные к жару и холоду.  
Дыра в груди Ненада тихо заныла. Такое случалось с ним в конце августа, когда в прибрежные горы приходила ночь, когда море, отошедшее от берега, покоилось низко и недвижно, и лишь со стороны Старого города изредка доносились всплески музыки.  
Ненад прикрыл сквозную рану рукой и несколько минут ждал, когда его пробитое сердце успокоится. Затем он пополз дальше вниз, распространяя вокруг себя густой запах оливкового масла, дыма и плесени, и поднырнул под выступ скалы – козырек над небольшой пещерой, похожей на его собственное укрытие. Ненад почти утратил способность к дневному зрению, но с сумерек до сумерек его высохшие глаза оживали, храня остатки той силы, что когда-то поставила его на ноги после смерти.  
Под козырьком в пещерке, в ее каменном полу, находилось углубление наподобие мелкой могилы. В темноте Ненад разглядел спящего в ней юношу. Тот лежал на спине, плотно закутавшись в черный плащ. Красивое бледное лицо словно светилось во мраке, а губы были цвета темной крови. Ресницы отбрасывали стрельчатые тени на нежные щеки. Прядь волнистых черных волос покоилась на его лбу.  
Неожиданно юноша открыл глаза и сел. Плащ легко распахнулся, как крылья. Подкладка его была алой, такой яркой, что цвет ее различался даже в темноте. Под плащом на нем обнаружилась черная футболка с серебряными буквами и белые джинсы с прорехами на коленях.  
– Кажется, я наконец выспался. Сил понадобится много! Доброй ночи, Ненад, – голос Милана был полон радостного обещания, что ночь действительно выдастся неплохой.  
… – И тебе доброй, – искренне пожелал немертвый.

***  
Он знал, что вампир обитал в этих краях еще до того, как появились на свет родители самого Ненада. Милан всегда был гулякой, весельчаком и любимцем женщин. Сейчас уже много десятилетий он пользовался всеми преимуществами жизни в маленьком, но крайне оживленном приморском городке. Ночных развлечений, в которых вечный юноша с бледной сияющей кожей был более чем искушен, оказалось тут в достатке. Проводя много времени среди людей, вампир старался не причинять им серьезного вреда, утоляя свою жажду за счет перепивших туристов.  
– У них там кувшин, здесь кувшин. А у меня там глоток, здесь глоток, – рассказывал он Ненаду с обворожительной улыбкой курортного соблазнителя. – От вина по жаре людям начисто отшибает память, и никто не помнит, откуда у них укусы на шеях. Знаешь, сколько они пьют местного вина, особенно красного? Говорят, оно полезно для крови, так что ее у этих людей много…  
Обычно подходящую жертву Милан выслеживал у ресторанов. Часто его пытались угостить, и он наловчился прикидываться, что выпивает, сидя за столом с нетрезвыми туристами. Но у вампира была еще одна причина проводить так время. Много лет подряд он делал это ради Ненада.  
Когда тело немертвого исчерпало резервы прочности, заложенные в него при помощи снадобий и мазей теми, кто его поднял из гроба, Милан понял, что спасти приятеля будет некому, кроме него.  
Баночки с новомодными кремами, обещавшие вернуть юность увядающей коже, пирамидами стояли в витринах магазинов дамских штучек, но Милан понимал, что нужного количества субстанции он раздобыть не сможет. Да и кто знает, как она подействует на распадающуюся плоть. Поэтому было решено довериться самой природе. Ее дар, оливковое масло, заботливые людские руки разлили по бутылочкам и расставили по столикам во всех ресторанах и кафе на побережье. От него хуже точно не будет, успокоил вампир Ненада.  
Посидев вечерок здесь, там и еще в паре мест с теплыми компаниями туристов, которые наперебой чествовали разноязычными тостами своего нового местного друга, Милан загружал полную сумку кувшинчиков и бутылочек с маслом. Таскать их со столов было делом несложным, а Милан всегда отличался ловкостью рук. Добычу вампир относил к Ненадовому убежищу. После целого лета ежевечерних набегов на местные ресторанчики масла должно было хватить, чтобы как следует законсервировать хоть нескольких немертвых, не то что одного.  
Несколько суток Ненад провел, валяясь в своей пещере в старой жестяной ванной, до краев налитой маслом. Ванну они с Миланом приволокли со свалки. Когда его тело впитало в себя достаточно масла, немертвый вылез и обсох как следует над дымом костерка, разведенного прямо в пещере Миланом. Вампир плевался и кашлял, но терпеливо заваливал разгоравшийся огонь старыми тряпками и зелеными ветками, чтобы из костра шло побольше дыма. Копоть закрепила действие масла, и Ненад вскоре понял, что его физическому существованию хотя бы на ближайшее время ничего не угрожало.  
– Может, тебя приодеть? – поинтересовался Милан под конец процедуры. Он не брезговал пользоваться материальной благосклонностью туристок, и потому располагал некоторым количеством денег. Сам он одевался по последней моде.  
Ненад нахмурился так грозно, что даже его стертые черты лица отобразили недовольство в полной мере. Он подобрал с пола и натянул штаны, изношенные до просвета, давно утратившую белизну рубаху и проеденную временем жилетку, подпоясался, засунув под кушак затупившийся кинжал, и пристроил на голову шапку.  
Снаружи, за плотной стеной кустарника, ночь светлела. Подходил день. Немертвый стоял против входа в пещеру, и Милан хорошо видел сквозную дыру в его груди слева. Но вот Ненад приложил руку к сердцу в знак признательности за оказанную помощь, и на мгновение показался вампиру живым человеком. Сквозь облик немертвого, который еще одним сроком в долгую человеческую жизнь, после своей короткой жизни, без покоя шатался по диким лесам и голым скалам, на мгновение проступили черты молодого горца.  
Вампир почтительно поклонился.  
С этого дня двое неживых стали настоящими друзьями.

***

В родном краю Ненада в годы его молодости люди все еще ходили в народной одежде, презирая современную моду. Прочие обряды также исполнялись с поистине средневековой тщательностью. Увы, чем более жестоким был обычай, тем серьезнее ему следовали, как бы с этим ни боролись просвещенные деятели.  
Ненад, сильный и красивый парень, совсем юный, не успевший даже жениться, был убит в горах неподалеку от родного села во исполнение кровной мести врагами его семьи. Ему выстрелили в упор прямо в грудь. Мощное уже в те далекие времена огнестрельное оружие сработало так, что пуля прошила сердце и вылетела из спины. Ненад умер на месте.  
О подобном тому, что было с ним дальше, он слышал в детстве в страшных сказаниях. Ненада похоронили честь по чести, но не успело его тело стать землей, как в горах загремела настоящая война. Началась она молниеносно. Семейные междоусобицы и нашествия конных и пеших армий из сопредельных стран стали казаться молодецкими состязаниями перед тем ужасом, что ныне надвинулся на родной край. Защищать его добровольно пошли все, кто способен был дотянуться в отеческом доме до низко висящего на стене ружья.  
Но сил у народа все равно не хватало, и тогда воевать встали те, кто бился за родную землю яростнее всех, ибо только она у них и осталась. Древние обряды, забытые со времен сопротивления туркам, а позже – австрийцам, вызвали подкрепление из-под каменных плит кладбищ. Люди, поднявшие покойников, наскоро произвели бальзамирование, чтобы войско гниющих тел не навело мор на своих же бойцов, и немертвые отправились на битву. Они не знали боли, жалости и сомнения. Ненад стрелял, колол и бил, но вскоре оказалось, что с меткостью у него беда, а свою прежнюю силу он, не иначе, оставил в могиле.  
Зато обнаружилось, что ноги его отныне не знают утомления, а умение маскироваться и искать укрытие удивило даже опытных шпионов. Ненад, лишившись гроба, словно бы обрел чувство, которое бесконечно вело его от одного кратковременного приюта к другому. Болтливостью он не отличался, но и дара речи окончательно не лишился. К тому же Ненадов рассудок сохранился в полной мере, и, хоть память его о некогдашнем живом существовании словно съежилась и подернулась плесенью, все, что произошло с ним после поднятия из могилы, он помнил отлично.  
Лучшего связного и найтись не могло.  
Ненад был не слишком способен к передаче устных поручений, да и достижения техники сделали эту необходимость произвольной. Но в том, чтобы донести важнейший пакет самым кратким путем через горы, не боясь ни жары, ни холода, умело уклоняясь от нежелательных встреч с людьми или зверями – в этом Ненаду не было равных. Он проползал, как паук, по осыпавшимся скалам, перепрыгивал расщелины с разбега, осторожно и при этом спешно преодолевал колючие заросли. Немертвый не чувствовал боли, но тщательно оберегал свое тело от повреждений, зная, что его плоть восстановить будет невозможно.  
Ни разу Ненад не потерял пакета.  
Те, кто поднял покойников, воодушевились опытом и решили отрядить на почтовую службу еще пару десятков немертвых, уцелевших в боях. Но понемногу все они сгинули в горах. Те задания, которые Ненад выполнял без труда, оказывались непосильными для других вставших из могил. Почтовые гонцы обретали вечное пристанище в пропастях, откуда не могли выбраться, потому что их не держали переломанные в падении ноги. На кратком отдыхе тела немертвых разрывали волки. Некоторым недоставало обработки, и они сгнивали в пути и ни на что более не годились. Кто-то оставался лежать под камнепадами или лавинами со снежных вершин. Многих поймали враги и насильно упокоили под надгробиями вдесятеро тяжелее обычных.  
К концу войны в войсках не осталось немертвых, кроме Ненада. Он вместе с людьми вышел поглядеть, как по рекам плывут венки, посвященные победе. Но люди словно прозревали и понимали, что рядом с ними стоит существо, не принадлежащее к их миру. Они отступали от Ненада все дальше и дальше, пока вокруг него не образовалось широкое кольцо пустой земли.  
Ненад понял, что среди живых ему места более нет. Война перевернула все, но она окончилась, и миропорядок восстанавливался. Тем, кто умер, не место среди живущих.  
Немертвый пошел к людям, поднявшим его из гроба.  
Они посовещались о его судьбе, и решили сохранить героического гонца, уцелевшего в войне. Его с требуемой частотой натирали бальзамом, и в мирное время он продолжил заниматься почтовыми делами. Отправители и адресаты пугались Ненада, но их встречи были слишком краткими, чтобы беспокоиться. Теперь Ненад носил через горы важные записки, касавшиеся денежных отношений, сами деньги, а также романтические послания. Дабы тонкая бумага не была осквернена прикосновением немертвого, письма, помимо надушенных конвертов, заворачивались в несколько слоев обычного внешнего пакета. Ненад все равно отличал их от прочих. Когда он нес такое письмо, отверстие у него в груди от раны, сгубившей его, начинало странным образом болеть. Боль была не острой, но замедляла его шаг, и словно невидимая рука пыталась развернуть его в сторону моря. Ненад не сбивался с пути, но его преследовало странное звенящее гудение, какое иногда слышно в предштормовом воздухе над водой. Немертвый бывал у моря прежде, но в своем новом существовании к нему близко не подходил. Он был предупрежден о том, что морская влага губительна для его тела, и даже мелкие прибрежные рыбешки растащат плоть немертвого в считанные секунды.  
Именно из приморских поселков, а также в них, в основном и шли любовные письма.  
Через много лет, которые Ненад провел, служа почтовым гонцом, началась новая война, еще более жестокая, чем предыдущая. Самым страшным было то, что убивали друг друга вчерашние соседи. На этот раз люди были вооружены не в пример прежним временам. Самоходные орудия и танки, способные одним залпом разнести несколько домов, чудовищное огнестрельное оружие и летающие машины, сбрасывавшие снаряды на землю, превратили войну в отвратительную бойню. Ненад понимал, что снова может оказаться действительно полезным для людей, но радоваться этому не мог. Его родная земля горела заживо. Там, где шли бои, уцелевших почти не оставалось, и сам немертвый мог в любой момент окончить свое существование под адским огнем.  
Но те, кто поднял Ненада из гроба, отправили его в глухой лес в горах. Это его и спасло. В чаще скрывались партизаны, и нужно было уметь замечательно прятаться и быстро и бесшумно передвигаться, чтобы носить вести из одного лагеря в другой. Не будь у Ненада таких заданий, вряд ли он протянул бы долго на этой войне.  
Через некоторое время до Ненада дошла весть, предназначавшаяся лично ему. Те, кто его поднял, погибли. Их не спасли бы никакие, даже самые чудовищно сильные связи с нелюдским миром. Ничто не помогло бы от прямого попадания снаряда в здание штаба. Но, пока шла война, для Ненада не менялось ничего. Партизаны неумело, но упрямо поддерживали его тело в пригодном для почтовых дел существовании – весь огромный запас бальзамировочных снадобий удалось спасти в тайной пещере. С партизанами Ненад и провел все военные годы.  
Когда мир был восстановлен, вдовы отплакали свое, дети перестали бояться чужих людей в селах, а мужчины упрятали оружие подальше, впрочем, не избавляясь от него, Ненад оказался предоставлен самому себе. Он разнес адресатам последние послания, – важнейшие государственные документы, которые ни одному живому в прямом смысле слова посреднику давать в руки было не положено, – и более в его услугах никто не нуждался.  
Ненад пошел через всю страну искать себе новые дела. Он забредал в самые далекие городки и селения. Может, кому нужно было доставить письмецо через горную гряду, думал он. Но в скалы врезались машины, прорубавшие туннели, по склонам гор лентами извивались дороги, и почта доставлялась отныне куда быстрее, чем это смог бы сделать немертвый гонец. Да и люди понемногу начали забывать о том, что такие, как Ненад, некогда сражались за их землю. Впечатлительные селянки без сознания, и их мужья, поклявшиеся не брать более в рот ни капли ракии, чтобы не мерещились ходячие покойники, – вот чем оканчивались визиты Ненада к людям.  
Пройдя всю страну до равнин на северо-востоке, он развернулся назад и отправился в родное село. Кладбище, с которого подняли Ненада, было разворочено бомбежкой с воздуха, но его могила сохранилась. Он улегся под выщербленную плиту и понадеялся, что к нему придет упокоение, как награда свыше за его военные почтовые подвиги.  
Ненад сильно ошибся. Бездействие в могиле не было похоже на покой, а настоящего упокоения он не получил. Видимо, такой путь был не предусмотрен для поднятых из гроба силой, если их никто не отпускал со службы. Тем более, немертвый вылезал время от времени за новой порцией бальзамировочных снадобий, еще тех, военных времен, для сохранения своего тела. Какой же это мирный сон, сказал он себе наконец. Без притираний Ненада жестоко терзала подземная ползучая и буравящая мелочь, которая любого мертвеца берет числом. К боли он был невосприимчив, но обгрызания своей кожи и плоти, кусочек за кусочком, терпеть не смог. Это был не тот конец, которого он заслужил.  
Однажды ночью Ненад в очередной раз отодвинул могильную плиту, чтобы выбраться наружу, и она развалилась по старым трещинам на несколько обломков. Его приют перестал существовать. Немертвый нашел себе кое-какое убежище в скалах, но вскоре его постигла еще одна недостача – запасы бальзамировочных снадобий подошли к концу.  
Вот и все, решил Ненад. Со смешанным чувством облегчения и странной грусти он осознал, что вскоре распадется на куски и станет частью той земли, за которую сражался, пусть и своим мирным делом. Он брел по горной тропинке в сумерках после жаркого дня, пока его не окликнули сзади. Обернувшись, Ненад увидел вампира.  
Восстав из могилы, Ненад начал отличать вампиров от людей, но этого он и в прежнем своем существовании не спутал бы с обыкновенным человеком. Его кожа сияла туманно-белым отсветом, черные локоны падали на лицо, а карие глаза не-по людски поблескивали. Юноша улыбнулся, и показались клыки, обманчиво нестрашные, как у молодого лиса. Но улыбка его была совершенно не высокомерной, как можно было ожидать, а искрилась дружелюбием и интересом к новому знакомому.  
Ненад ожидал от него витиеватого приветствия. Высокородные вампиры при первом знакомстве обращались к незнатным тем цветистее, чем ниже происхождением был их собеседник, но парень заговорил с ним совсем просто.  
– Ты последний из своих остался, что ли?  
Ненад едва слышно ответил, что да. Ему показалось, что он разучился говорить за годы молчания в могиле.  
– Я тоже, – юноша перебросил через плечо свернутый без всякого почтения, как горское одеяло, черный плащ. – Все наши посбегали туда, где спокойнее, – он кивнул в сторону северо-запада. – А мне там скучно будет. Мой дом здесь. И знаешь что, быть единственным не так уж и плохо, скажу я тебе! Никто мне дорогу не перейдет. Да, меня Миланом зовут…  
Немертвый, ошеломленный таким напором, вдруг обнаружил, что они с новым знакомым уже бодро шагают по мало хоженой горной дороге к юго-западу. Он хотел было спросить, куда Милан его ведет, но тот не давал ему вставить ни слова. Разговор, вернее, монолог, уже перешел на ту тему, в которой вампир, судя по всему, разбирался прекрасно.  
– И вот говорю я ей, – малышка, может, прогуляемся в горы? Ей уже так хорошо от вина стало, хоть прямо там бери и… Ой, я, наверное, тебя заболтал? – внезапно сам себя оборвал Милан.  
– Ничего страшного… – с огромнейшим усилием проговорил Ненад. Двигать закостеневшей в суставах челюстью и усохшим языком было крайне сложно. И в лучшие немертвые годы он разговаривал невнятно, а уж теперь-то…  
– Ты умеешь говорить? Здорово! – подскочил Милан от удивления.  
Ненад изумился не меньше вампира, не понимая, какой смысл был несколько часов кряду болтать, не ожидая ответа. Разве что Милану действительно хотелось поделиться историями с тем, с кем можно не опасаться за свою вампирскую полу-жизнь. И еще более странным оказалось то, что Милан понимал речь немертвого.  
– Я своим слухом улавливаю и то, что ты только хочешь сказать, – Милан ответил на незаданный вопрос, подтвердив тем самым свои же слова. – Считай, что ты громко думаешь! – рассмеялся он.  
– Погоди, куда мы идем? – спросил Ненад.  
– К морю, куда же еще! – Милан блеснул клыками, но вышло не угрожающе, а игриво. – Там всегда есть чем заняться, поверь мне!  
Ненад смог только пожать плечами. Никаких дел для себя он уже не видел. Но на краю его замутненного сознания мелькнула мысль, что море может помочь ему обрести покой, раз оно так звало…  
А Милан снова задавал вопросы.  
– Расскажи мне, как тебя зовут и как ты до наших времен дожил? Ой, прости…  
Ненад пожал плечами. Ему было безразлично, как называют его существование, – жизнью или… Или не называют никак, внезапно понял он. И с огромным трудом, гораздо более мучительным, чем самый тяжелый переход через горы, Ненад начал рассказывать о себе.  
Им с Миланом даже пришлось присесть под скалой поодаль от дороги, потому что на ходу немертвый говорить не мог. Но к концу своего рассказа он уже осознавал, что, пускай его речь и звучит невнятно, он ее не утратил. И еще он почувствовал что-то совсем новое. Ненаду показалось, что сквозная рана, отнявшая у него жизнь, снова начала кровоточить. В груди разлилось лихорадочное тепло, похожее на давно забытое ощущение от подживающего ожога. Он даже дотронулся дрожащими пальцами до раны, но ничего непривычного под ними не ощутил.  
– Понятненько, – покачал головой Милан. – Так значит, все кончилось, говоришь? У меня впереди еще не знаю сколько веков, а мне все еще интересно жить. А ты сам сказал, что тебе счет пошел на недели. Бродишь зазря. С твоими бальзамами и притирками мы что-нибудь придумаем. Пока хоть бы снова письма разносить пошел! Чем плохое занятие?  
– Какие письма? Кто же мне их даст?  
– А ты сам возьми!  
Милан шутит, подумал Ненад. Горные серпантины по ночам становились похожими на мигающие гирлянды от фар автомобилей, которые спешили по ним к морю и вглубь страны. Попадались среди них и почтовые грузовички, – неуклюжие, но прыткие. Они нетерпеливо сигналили машинам с иностранными номерами, и те прижимались к хлипким заборчикам над пропастью или царапались об скальную стену, лишь бы пропустить вестовой автомобиль.  
– Если ты про то, что почту развозят машины, так это не беда, – заговорил Милан снова. Взошла луна, и лицо вампира засветилось с ней в унисон. Ненад подумал, что никогда не видел столь жизнерадостного существа. Он знал, как тяжело бывает вампирам, живущим каждый сам по себе даже в своих благородных семействах. Как они мрачны и как боятся и одновременно ждут за свой образ жизни возмездия от людей – избавления от неумолимой вечности. И тем невероятнее было все то, в чем его убеждал Милан.  
– Как будто ты не здешний! Водители же останавливаются у каждого кафе. Или ставят грузовик в тень и спят, пока жара не спадет. Открываешь кузов, берешь письма с мешком вместе, сколько унести сможешь, и готово! Неси! Там обычно пять-шесть мешков. Один утянешь, никто и не заметит. Если письма должны быть доставлены внутри страны, то найдешь, что делать. Но, думаю, большая часть будет открытками с моря, и они пойдут за границу. С границами у нас произошло много всего нового. Та земля, что у моря – это теперь отдельная держава. Не знаю уж, лучше это или хуже, но как есть. По крайней мере, теперь тут находятся все возможности для того, чтобы бездельничать и развлекаться, – Милан подмигнул. – В общем, бросишь их на границе в ящик, а там уже не твоя забота. Дойдут как миленькие. Сам знаешь, у нас тут и есть основная задержка для писем. Я про все эти кафешки, и шоферов, которые только и знают, что расслабляться. Давай же, Ненад, хватит тут тухнуть! Ох, извини, опять я что-то не то сказал…  
Ненад почти сумел улыбнуться, если бы от этого всю его нижнюю половину изуродованного лица не свело жестокой судорогой уцелевших нервов.  
На следующий день они с Миланом ближе к вечеру подобрались к стоявшему под деревьями грузовику. Водитель сидел в кафе через дорогу. Он был не один, а в компании мужчин, и они жарко обсуждали что-то важное. Их машины стояли в сумерках, удачно загораживая почтовый автомобиль. Милан для верности прохаживался вдоль дороги, пока Ненад с помощью старого кинжала управлялся с хлипким замком, стараясь не взломать его, а открыть без повреждения. Он выволок из духоты крытого багажного отделения мешок с письмами и запер дверцы обратно. Никто из людей ничего не увидел.  
Через полчаса, когда уже начало темнеть, немертвый и вампир разбирали письма, сидя в низкой, но просторной пещере на скале, скрытой зарослями колючего кустарника. С некоторых пор это был дом Ненада. Двое поднялись наугад на неприступную гору, и Ненад занял приглянувшуюся ему территорию. Милан же выбрал себе другой грот, совсем узкий, с ямой посередине в виде почти ровного прямоугольника. – Я не засну на ровном полу, – пояснил он. Ненад, знавший о вампирских обычаях, не спорил.  
В мешке писем, действительно, в основном были яркие открытки без конвертов, с видами городских башен, морской глади, порезанной яхтами, скал и домиков на склонах гор. Нехорошо было читать то, что не предназначалось для глаз почтового гонца, но Ненад не смог удержаться.  
Volim te. Волим те. Я тебя люблю. Эти слова повторялись почти на каждой открытке. Он перевернул десятки ярких карточек, пришедших с моря, и все они говорили разным людям об одном и том же.  
В сердце словно второй раз ударила пуля.  
Ненад еле встал и на негнущихся ногах пошагал вниз по склону горы, разводя голыми руками цепкую растительность. Его ветхая кожа покрылась царапинами, но немертвому было все равно.  
– Постой, куда ты? – поспешил за ним Милан, но Ненад обернулся, поглядел на него и вампир понял – лучше его сейчас не трогать.  
Ненад добрел, запинаясь об камни, извилистой тропкой до моря. Оно оповестило о себе еще на полпути тишиной, которая вытесняла шум ночных гор. Море в отливе было спокойным, прибой молчал, и Ненад, спускаясь к нему, словно укутывался в мягкое одеяло. К воде вела узкая расщелина в скалах. Под ногами грохотала галька. Простреленное сердце уже не болело, но оно пульсировало такими толчками, что Ненада шатало на ходу. Немертвый опустился на колени у самой воды. Вокруг стояла плотная темнота, но границу моря и суши он осязал, даже не касаясь морской глади.  
Море не изменилось с тех пор, как он был жив. Немертвый не чувствовал соленого запаха, но он даже на суше воспринимал всем своим истерзанным телом бескрайнюю жизнь моря. Воды тихо качались в своем ложе, убаюкивая рыб, лодки и тех, кто нашел покой на дне. Под водой они не чувствовали, что морские твари кормятся их телами, окончательно завершая их существование…  
Ненад осторожно поднес к воде руку и увидел, как на мелководье черным штрихом прошла рыбка, а вслед за ней приплыла целая стайка. Дойду ли я до глубины, или свалюсь тут, у берега? Где они доедят меня? Где морская вода растворит то, что от меня осталось? – подумал немертвый и решился.  
Медленно, медленнее, чем что угодно из того, что Ненад делал в своей жизни и после нее, он занес ногу над водой.  
Руки Милана вцепились ему в плечи и оттащили его назад. Упасть вампир ему не дал, бережно усадил на гальку, прислонив спиной к скале, и присел перед ним. Лицо вампира было искажено яростью.  
– Тоже мне! – шипел Милан. – Не надо только мне рассказывать про тоску и печаль! Я знаю об этом побольше твоего! Ты и так развалишься однажды на части, сам по себе, а меня рано или поздно вычислят и убьют! А после смерти сделают со мной такое, что лучше бы гоняли из гроба и обратно в гроб по пять раз в день, честное слово! Знаешь, я бы мог сам сдаться людям, уж найдутся и в наше время те, кто упокоит меня без этой адской боли. Вон сколько фильмов о нас наснимали, народ разбирается в наших делах. Да вот думаю я, что лучше погуляю в свое удовольствие. А поймают, так поймают…  
Злость уступила место досаде. Милан отвернулся.  
– Прости меня, – пробормотал Ненад. – Я не буду больше…  
Несколько дней они приходили в разлом у моря вместе. Вампир не любил воду, и Милан с Ненадом держались подальше от плещущей кромки прибоя. Рана Ненада по-прежнему отзывалась на близость моря, но немертвый неожиданно начал понимать, что это не боль, а нечто вроде приятной тянущей усталости, сладкой тоски, которую совсем не обязательно глушить. Так Ненад вернулся к морю, и, как при жизни, приходил на берег сам, когда хотел.  
Но немертвый так и не признался вампиру, что читает чужие открытки.

***  
Они с Миланом сидели некоторое время на склоне во тьме, глядя, как из-за плеча горы выбирается луна. Над их головами порхали летучие мыши. В камнях с упорством маленького танка возилась черепаха. С дальней стройки внизу долетел отчаянный лай шакала. Его нору залили бетоном, пока зверь рыскал по помойкам на задворках гостиниц у моря.  
Ненад поднялся на ноги. – Пойду я, – произнес он.  
– Давай, – одобрил Милан. – Они сейчас все футбол смотрят. Еще и пиво пьют, без этого не обходится. Потом поймут, что за руль садиться страшно, и лягут спать до утра. Вот так письма и опаздывают. Но все эти их пьянки и к лучшему, тебя никто не заметит. Открывай багажник да бери мешок. Только к морю не ходи, сейчас там везде много народу. Может, и наше местечко заняли. И, это… Не думай о прошлом. Не переживай… ой, прости, я опять не то говорю!  
Ненад кивнул, махнул рукой другу и начал карабкаться по валунам, огибая провал между камнями. Вскоре Милан услышал потрескивание сухих травинок и шорох камешков под ногами немертвого. Он перебрался на тропинку, и обычно неловкая походка его обрела легкость, как в былые годы.  
Ненад спешил за письмами.

***  
Возвращаясь на родину с моря, туристы из разных стран зачастую обнаруживали, что открытки, посланные ими с отдыха, опередили их самих. Это было в высшей степени неожиданно для тех, кто знал о медлительности курортной почты. Правда, многие карточки были в странных пятнах с запахом прогорклого оливкового масла. 

***  
Милан долго смотрел вслед Ненаду. Потом он улыбнулся сам себе, сбросил плащ в каменную могилу, отряхнул джинсы и пошел во тьме небрежно, словно по ровным плитам бульвара, по дорожке вниз с горы, в сторону Старого города.


End file.
